Shinji Ikari (Earth-199999)
This is character belong to Shinji Ikari999 ---- ---- Cybertronian/Alternity/Valyrian/Beyonder, All Race/Citizenship/Nationality/Ethnicity From/in All verses and beyond and All Fiction and Reality |image = |-|Shinji= |-|Shinji(2)= |-|Shinji(3)= |-|Emperor Shinji= |-|Shinji Prime= |-|Shinji Prime 2= |-|Shinji Prime 3= |-|Shinji Prime 4= |-|Shinji Prime 5= |-|Shinji Prime 6= |-|Shinji Prime 7= |-|Zero= |-|Beyonder= |-|Ciel = |-|Ciel 2 = |-|Ciel(3)/Shinji (4)= |-|Ciel(3)/Shinji (3)= |-|Ciel(3)/Shinji (5)(1)= |-|Ciel(3)/Shinji (5)(2)= |-|Ciel(3)/Shinji (5)(3)= |-|Ciel(3)/Shinji (5)(4)= |-|Ciel(5)/Shinji (7)= |-|Ciel(5)/Shinji (8)= |alias = オプティマスプライム(Cybertronian Language Name) Shinji of the House Ikari, the First of His Name The Last Prime Shinji Ayanami Shinji Prime Nemesis Prime Shinji Vi Prime Shinji Vi Arcadia Shinji Augustus Aurora Ciel Vi Arcadia Ciel Vi Prime Ciel James Potter Ciel Prime Ciel Ikari Ciel Ivan Vladimirovich-Romanov Ciel Augustus Aurora The Witch/Sorcerer of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating Endless Witch/Sorcerer The Witch/Sorcerer of Miracles The Witch/Sorcerer of Dreams Ivan the Fool Ivan the Ninny Ivan Tsarevich Ciel Vladimir Ivanovich Romanov The God-Emperor of Beyonders Elder God Shinji Ikari Shintriche Shinji Ushiromiya Shinji Hachijo The Eternal King Beyonder The One From Beyond Kosmos Ivory King Deus ex machina Immortal Machine Eternal/Forever Machine Immortal Automaton Demon God/Majin Demon God with an artificial brain The First and Last Demon god Ultimate and absolute demon god Demon god of doom Absolute God One-Above-All One Below All Cosmic Satan The Architect True miracle Dead cat Disappearing cat An ideal person Main character Eternal Emperor Legend without name Superhuman Towering Above Abominable Humanity Blackwing Champion Demonic angel Monster Tamer The Conqueror King of the Black Wing Evil Child Child of the Devil Disgusting child Symbol of Fear Conqueror of the Conquerors The Hero dominating the whole world The one that is hostile to everyone, no matter who they are The one at the top of the world Monster Tyrant Boy with Syndrom of Autism Too strong Too pretty Too Fine Despair Absolute Despair Strongest creature The strongest Kuro Tsubasa Fantasy Lord of Darkness Threat to the World Fallen Hero. Middle Ages: One ManMan Army, The Beast Tamer of the Strongest Beast Berendey The Black Knight Post-apocalypse Warrior from heaven Mechanic Overworld Teacher Savior of the strongest impossible and never-existing warrior 2 Player Co-op Player Agent Prince of The Battleworld Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea Emperor-over-the-sea Prince of The Beyonders Zarathustra Dr. Shinji Ikari Ichise SCP-000 Mr. Freeman The Second Doctor The Second Master Heir of the Doctor Heir of the Master The Doctor The Master Ankil Shamash Mark One Fulcrum Abdul Darth Ciel The Scarlet King Shormaush Urdal The Devourer of Worlds The Dread Devourer The Crimson Monarch The King who Rose from the Bleeding Lord of the Throne of Despair King of the Darkness Below Crimson Khan The Demon Conceptual Demon Defiler of Worlds PTE-616-Mendes-Ex-Machina The True Ruler of Alagadda Demiurge Criminally Asymptomatic individual #616 Shin-Chan Shinji-kun Shinji-no-Mikoto Shinji von Doom Shinji Pendragon Shinji le Fay Ciel vi Britannia Shinji Strange Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Master of the Mystic Arts Symbiote Supreme The Fist of Iron The Starbrand Supreme The Master of Mystic Vengeance Scientist Supreme Emperor of Valyrian Freehold Green Knight Devil of All Earth Earth Devil Devil of All Land God-on-Earth R'hllor Lord of Light Red God God of Flame and Shadow. Many-Faced God God of Death Emperor of Mankind God-Emperor of Mankind The Immortal Emperor The Golden King The Omnissiah The Starchild Great Child that leads humanity into its next childhood The Allfather The Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind Shinji Stark Shinji Baratheon Shinji Richards Mister Fantastic The Maker Maker Thanos King Thanos Shinji Pym Ultron Lord Ultron Bride of Ultron Shinji Reece Molecule Man Shinji Summers Cyclops Cable Shinji Grey Phoenix Dark Phoenix World Destroyer Chaos-Bringer White Phoenix White Phoenix of the Crown Shinji Howlett Wolverine Old Man Phoenix Shinji Wilson Deadpool Shinji Castle Punisher Shinji Rasputin Colossus Juggernaut Shinji Romanov Iron Fist Shinji Blaze Shinji Reyes Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance Haruto Uzumaki Shinji vi Britannia Shinji Hellsing Shinji Phantomhive Shinji Wesker Shinji Hotsuin Shinji Holmes Shinji Moriarty Shinji Targaryen Shinji Wayne Shinji Kent Shin-El Shinji Luthor Shinji Morningstar Shinji Demiurgos Shinji Belloc Lord Shinji Master Shinji, the God-King King Shinji Great King Titan Final King King of Nothing Lord of Ash Mad King Mad Titan Mad Titan King Mighty Thanos Shinji Warlock Magus Darkseid Dark God Monitor Over-Moniter Anti-Monitor Doomsday Shinji of the Wired Kami Shinji Child of the Prophecy Jesus Christ Antichrist Neo The One Anomaly Savior Dreamer The Amaranth I The Godhead The Nu-Men Tsaescence The Dream Maker Love Lies Bleeding The Final Subgradience Dreaming Celestial Sleeping Celestial Alpha and Omega Shinji Parker Spider-Man Assassin Spider-Man The Spider-Man Superior Spider-Man Shinji Octavius Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man of 2099 The Spider-Man of The Year 2099 Spider-Man of Tomorrow Shinji O'Hara Shinji Brock Shinji Kasady Venom Lethal Protector Carnage Anti-Venom Toxin God of a Forgotten Idea God of the Forge God of the Symbiotes God-Host Lord of the Abyss The Abyss The First God of the Abyss The Void Black King Shinji Osborn Green Goblin Goblin King Kingpin Hobgoblin Super-Adaptoid Shinji Rogers Captain America Hydra Supreme Shinji Braddock Captain Britain Iron Man Master of Machines Doctor Doom The Good Doctor Rabum Alal The Great Destroyer God Emperor Doom Doom God The Source God in the true sense The Prince That Was Promised Marquis of Death The Apprentice Black Panther King of the Dead Captain Universe Hulk World Breaker Breaker of Worlds Breaker-Apart Maestro God-King Maestro Khal Hulk Khal Maestro Thor Lord Thor King Thor Thor the Father Old Man All Black the All Father The God of Butchers The Necro-Thor Eater of World Eaters Last King of the Dead Earth Thor the Destroyer Lawspeaker King Thor King Phoenix Immovable Thunder King Thor the Father Shinji Odinson God of Thunder Thorr Son of Gaea Son of Earth The Scion of all Asgard The Golden Avenger The Lightning-Giver Storm-God Shinji Laufeyson Laufey-Son Shinji the All-Butcher Shinji the End Shinji the Necrogod Old Shinji Old Trickster God of Evil God of Lies Apocalypse Shin Sabah Nur Mister Sinister Dormammu Batman The Dark Knight Detective The Caped Crusader Master Shinji Lord Batman Omega Dark Knight Iron Knight World's Greatest Detective Grim Knight Vampire Batman Bat-Man Nosferatu Red Hood Arkham Knight Professor Ikari Napoleon of Crime The Joker Joker White Knight Mr. J J Lord Joker Emperor Joker General J The Clown The Boss The Pale Man Clown Prince Of Crime The Jester of Genocide The Comeback King The Clown Prince of Chaos The Batman Who Laughs The Bat Who Laughs The Man Who Laughs Mistah B Laughs Scourge of the Dark Multiverse The Clown King Of Horror Monster Demon Abomination Bat-God The Bat The Bat Behind The Bat The Dragon Lord of Nightmare Dark Horned God Dark God of Nightmare The World-Ender Child of Arkham Chaos King Owlman Superman Lord Superman Superman Prime Superman Prime One Million Doctor Manhattan Captain Atom Quantum Superman Green Lantern Flash Doctor Fate Kira God of the New World God of death The Only Culprit Justice The most dangerous criminal in the history of mankind The greatest hero The Evocation of Evil Devil L Zero Man of Miracles Black Prince The Demon Emperor Demon HE White King Noble Knight White Sorcerer King White Jester The White Apostle Hero of Justice Blade that destroys the gods A hero who does not know despair Final manifestation of human goodness Beast The Golden Beast Great Beast of Scripture The Beast of the Apocalypse The Beast with seven heads and ten horns Black king The Black Jester The Black Apostle Black Sacrifice Golden Darkness Gold Magin Absolute Demon The enemy of the whole world The key liberating the gods Demon who knows only despair The Final Manifestation of Human Evil Messiah Grand Master Demon God Emperor Spawn The One Hellspawn Darth Revan Revan Lord Revan Aleister Crowley №2/V2 Accelerator №2/V2 Great Creator Void Darkness Dark Oblivion Eternal/Infinite Entropy of the Universe Judge of the innocent Father of all invisible Voice of nothingness Fear of great eyes Breath between life and death Heaven above Earth Fetid Liar Infinite Fear Nightmare in Darkness Dark Desert God of Nightmares Lord of the Outer Void Plague of Oblivion Absolute Chaos Sources of Existence Lack of Color Golden Lord of Darkness Father of All Darkness True Lord of All Demons Lord of Darkness among the Lords of Darkness Master of the Lords of Darkness Ruler of Time and Darkness Master of the Lords of Darkness Ruler over the darkness of all times and spaces The one who is darker than the darkness itself and the most mysterious of the night itself The one who is darker than the darkness itself and blacker than the night itself Darkness that is darker than the pitch darkness and blacker than the moonless night itself Incomprehensible nothing, from which there is no return The one who shines, gold, over the Ocean of Chaos The one who commands all terrible dreams Death itself The Angel of Death Chaos Ocean of Chaos Source of all Chaos Molten gold Absolutely nothing Chaotic emptiness Emptiness within everything Source of all things Lord of all things Father of all things Lord of terrible dreams Darkness of the whole world Vampire God Vampire King King of Kings Shinso The Source Dracula Great One Majestic will Alucard Red Eyes Him Legendary Traveler in Black Ysmir Dragonborn/Dovahkiin Slayer of Demons Chosen Undead Bearer of the Curse Ashen One The Hunter The Arisen Third Child system anomaly The one who exsists outside the system Cheburashka Chin The Creator Creator Careless Angel General Shinji Shepherd 3 Prince of the Public Safety Bureau/MWPSB Litle Prince from/of the Public Safety Bureau/MWPSB Litle Prince Eternal Prince Eternal Prince from the City Which does not exist Shinji from the City Which does not exist Shinji from The Place Which Has Been Forgotten by Time Prince from The Place Which Has Been Forgotten by Time Resident of the non-deterministic world Kane Black Prince The Demon Emperor God of chaos True king Nuclear chaos Demon Lord of All Sovereign Stryfe Talon Sith'ari Kobra Urizen Imperious Warheart Hellboy the Unburnt Imperious Rex Chosen One The Dark Lord The Dark Prince The Dark Emperor Prince of Darkness The First Evil The White Devil Le Diable Blanc Lord Rahl Lord of the Hollows Lord of Sorrows Lord of Time Lord of Light Lord of Death King of the Night Master of the Seven Seeds Master of Fate Horseman of Death The Pale Horseman The Taken King The Dragon King The Phoenix King The Black King The Black Baron The Lord Imperial Little Wolf Son of Satan Son of Fire Son of Darkness Father of Twilight Prince of Lies and Hate Ultimate Overlord of the Omniverse Omni-King Source of All Evil The Alpha Warlock Faceless Emperor The Silver Prince Black Prince Prince of Blades Dread Lord Protege Outlander The Once and Future Kahn The Demon Messiah Son of the Demon God of Destruction His Glorious Majesty Immortal Lord of Time Emperor Supreme Darth Malus The One Who Knows CHIM The One Who Achived CHIM/Amaranth You Your only friend Fleeting illusion/Dream/Fantasia Dream from what i never wanna wake up from The illusion that is more real than reality itself The One Who Controls Miracles Somebody Who I Used To Know The one behind your back The Dark Tower The White The Other The One The Talisman The Black House The Purpose Illusion/Hallucination/Dream Inside Your Head The Titan The One Lord of Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day God of Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day The Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day Lord The Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day God Steward of Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day King of Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day He Who Is Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day Master of Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day Hand of Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day Incarnate Embodiment of Good Order Life Creation Light Midnight and Day Deity of the Transformers The Prime Good Light God of the Transformers Lord over all over all Goods Orders Lifes Creations Lights Midnights and Days King over all over all Goods Orders Lifes Creations Lights Midnights and Days Patriarch over all over all Goods Orders Lifes Creations Lights Midnights and Days The Bringer of Chaos The Chaos Bringer The Destroyer The Demon Lord of the un-dead The Titan The Dark Titan The Demon Titan Satan The Devil The Prime Evil Lord of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness King of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Master of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness He Who Is Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Steward of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Hand of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Incarnate Embodiment of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Lord of Darkness Shadow God Lord of the Shadows Black God Reaper Shinigami Нас Mocking formless reaper Reaper of the golden room Promised reaper Owner of the golden room Monster among monsters Player’s will higher will absolute will transcendental will God Will I (Self) Shadow One who stands behind You King That guy The First Dragon Dragon God-King of Creation and Destruction The All-Slayer King of Kings God of Gods the First Dragon God The First True Dragon Omni-Dragon God-King Primordial Dragon God-King Dragon God-King Dragon Above All Dragons Dragon God-King of Supreme Judgement True Dragon King God Emperor Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor The Supreme True Primordial Omni Dragon God-King of Miracles Hope Balance Justice Revelations & All Universes Twilight Dragon God of Time Twilight Demiurge Twilight Dragon Twilight Creator G-Man The One who goes to the River |affiliation = See Affiliation |title = Prince Emperor Prime Knight of Iacon Sorcerer Supreme Scientist Supreme |voice actor = Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Spike Spencer (English)|Relatives = The One/Sinnu Sarrum Prime/Seto Kamiki Jurai/Ikari/Elizabeth/Yelisaveta/Elizaveta/Vi Arcadia/Uzumaki/Romanova/Pendragon/no-Mikoto/Ōtsutsuki/Cloudia Phantomhive//Peverell/Potter/Evans/(Grandmother/Wife) Mito/Uzumaki/Ikari/Valeria/Vi Arcadia/Euphemia Potter/Abe Yasuyo/Peverell/Potter/Evans (Grandmother/Wife) Featherine Augustus Aurora (Grandmother/Wife) Yui Ikari/Uzumaki/Victoria/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia/James Potter I/James Potter/Vincent Phantomhive(Mother/Aunt/Wife) Minako Namikaze/Uzumaki/Ikari/Catherine/Sophie/Peverell/Potter/Vi Arcadia/Evans (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Lily J. Potter/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Kushina Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Achika Masaki/Ikari/Uzumaki/Rosalie/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Kiyone Masaki/Ikari/Uzumaki/Rosalie/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Rachel Phantomhive/Ikari/Uzumaki/Rosalie/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Clare/Clara/Clair Vaux Bernardus/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Mother/Aunt/Wife) Lux Arcadia/Luno Arcadia/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Airi Arcadia/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Lain Iwakura/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Mayumi Yamagishi/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Rei Ayanami/Lilith/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Naruko Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Harry Potter/Hailey Potter/Peverell/Uzumaki/Ikari/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Tennyo Masaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Tenchi Masaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Sister/Wife) Tsunade Senju/Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Mei Terumī/Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Empress Hinase Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Listelka Rei Arshalia (Aunt/Wife) Aeril Vi Arcadia/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans (Aunt/Wife) Arshalia Rei Arcadia/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans (Aunt/Wife) Irene Diaz/Midford/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Francis Midford/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Minaho Masaki/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Angelina Dalles/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Rachel Phantomhive/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Rose Evans/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Mari Makinami Illustrious/Ikari/Uzumaki/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Arovinas/Alovenas Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Ruphas Mafahl/Ruphas Mafahl Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans (Aunt/Wife) Palutena/Sigmar (Aunt/Wife) Washu Hakubi/Washu-kami-sama/Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Tsunami/Tsunami-kami-sama/Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Tokimi/Tokimi-kami-sama/Uzumaki/Ikari/Peverell/Potter/Evans/Vi Arcadia (Aunt/Wife) Quintessa (Aunt) Yotsuba Maya (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Shiba Miya (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Virgilia/Publius Virgilia Maro (Aunt/Wife) Funaho Masaki Jurai (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Misaki Masaki Jurai (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Rea Masaki/Masaki Jurai (Aunt/Wife/Mother-in-law) Shiba Miyuki (Cousin/Wife) Shiba Tatsuya/Shiba Yuuki (Cousin/Wife) Elizabeth Midford (Cousin/Wife) Ayeka Masaki Jurai (Cousin/Wife) Sasami Masaki Jurai (Cousin/Wife) Mana Kirishima (Wife) Misato Katsuragi (Guardian/Adoptive Mother) Gendo Rokobungi (Adoptive Father) Googol of Unamed Adoptive Mothers (Adoptive Mothers) Googol of Unamed Adoptive Brothers and Sisters (Adoptive Brothers and Sisters) Shuji Ikutsuki (Teacher/Guardian) Marina Ikutsuki (Teacher/Guardian) Kana Takanagi-Alberona (Adoptive Aunit/Teacher/Guardian) Nana Takanagi-Milkovic (Adoptive Aunit/Teacher/Guardian) Tmiko Takanagi (Adoptive Aunit/Teacher/Guardian) Noriko Takanagi Amami Hashim Adoptive Aunit/Teacher/Guardian) Hanabi Takanagi (Teacher/Guardian) Hikawa (Teacher/Guardian) Henry Leland (Teacher/Guardian) Alexander Isaacs (Teacher/Guardian) Masami Eiri (Teacher/Guardian) Yancy Westridge (Teacher/Guardian) Rokobungi Family (Adoptive Family) Akimitsu Rokobungi (Adoptive Great-Grandfather/Guardian) Koga Rokobungi (Adoptive Grandfather/Guardian) Moriel Rokobungi (Adoptive Grandmother/Guardian) Bernard Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Keiko Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Aina Rokobungi (Adoptive Aunt/Guardian) Googol of Unamed Adoptive Aunts (Adoptive Aunts/Guardians) Kuroh Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Tomaru Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Hisayo Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Aimi Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Hidetada Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Kimaru Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Erin Rokobungi (Adoptive Aunt/Guardian) Kseniya Rokobungi (Adoptive Aunt/Guardian) Googol of Unamed Adoptive Aunts (Adoptive Aunts/Guardians) Tojiro Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Mikey Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Satoru Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Satomi Rokobungi (Adoptive Cousin) Alla Rokobungi (Adoptive Aunt/Guardian) Reitotodoru Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Gehiro Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Fedor Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Vasiliy Rokobungi (Adoptive Uncle/Guardian) Yasuo Iwakura (Guardian/Adoptive Father) Miho Iwakura (Guardian/Adoptive Mother) Mika Iwakura (adoptive sister) |clearance = Level 10}} Shinji Ikari is the the main protagonist of the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and the main protagonist of the Secret Wars (Evangelion Secret Wars) Fanfiction-series he is school student and pilot of the robot known as Evangelion that is tasked with protecting world from the alien monsters known as Angels At first glance, it may seem that Shinji is a normal human, but in truth he belongs to the Enigmagic All-Powerful Race of beings, known as the Beyonders.(They also known as Alternity, Dreamers, Ivory Kings, Sinnu Sarrum, White Lords from Wild Space, The Lords of the White Light, Valyrians, Transformers, and Cybertronians). TBA 'Biography' TBA See /History/ 'Personality' (None of the below is real... Only an Illusion) TBA 'Appearance' Default Appearance of shinji is the same as in canon Neon Genesis Evangelion TBA ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Asgardians Category:Olympians Category:Scientists Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Japanese Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Vampires Category:Titanians Category:Xandarians Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Wakandans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Inhumans Category:Mutants Category:Musicians Category:Boxers Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Magicians Category:Professors Category:Sorcerers Category:Students Category:Millionaires Category:Businesspeople Category:Businessmen Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Doctors Category:Technopaths Category:Politicians Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members Category:Kings Category:Cyborgs Category:Dhampir Category:Spies Category:Incest Category:Oxford University Students Category:Cambridge University Students Category:Ninjas Category:Geneticists Category:Pym Particle Users Category:Pym Family Category:Stark Industries Members Category:Stark Family Category:Infinity Formula Users Category:Infinity Stones Users Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Beyonders Category:Chemists Category:Teachers Category:Shinji Ikari999 Category:Royalty Category:Celebrities Category:Celestials Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members Category:Acrobats Category:Barton Family Category:Kree Category:Skrulls Category:Secret Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Robotics Category:Robots Category:British Category:British Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Engineers Category:Eternals Category:Russians Category:Chinese Category:Psychologists Category:Nova Corps Members Category:X-Force Members Category:X-Men Characters Category:Primax 984.17 Alpha Category:Characters with amplified powers Category:Frost Giants Category:Demons Category:Inventors Category:Cybertronians Category:Aliens Category:Rogers Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Amatsu-Kami